Duchy of Svarenyo
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History The area now encompassed by the Duchy of Svarenyo was once divided into various fiefdoms, ruled by a dozen different warlords. The three most prominent clans were the Svarenyan, Tasani and Dasanov clans who controlled nearly three-quarters of the territory and imposed their will upon their lesser neighbours. The land remained fractured and at war for several decades before a great war broke out between the Svarenyan and Dasanov clans, and their respective allies. The war threatened to ravage the entire land irrevocably. Fearing the senseless destruction and death, Lord Tasani marched his army between the competing Svarenyan and Dasanov forces to broker a treaty. Tasani's March, as it would come to be known, ended the Svarenyan-Dasanov War and ended with the formal creation of a new nation. The Svarenyan Duke Torgo I bargained from a position of strength and gained executive and legislative control over the burgeoning country. The treaty dictated however, that the Duke's power should be tempered by a Senior Council formed of diplomats from several of the most powerful clans in the region, with the balance of power resting in the hands of the Tasani and Dasanov. The intervening years were spent largely with bickering between the different clans as they struggled for power within the Duchy and the Senior Council. The Svarenyans maintained a delicate control over the Duchy's leadership and upon his death, Torgo I passed the mantle of control to his designated heir. Torgo II's rule was uneventful and he followed his father practices for 11 years before dying of heart complications. After his death, the Tasani clan managed to wrest control of the government away from the Svarenyans in a series of political maneuverings and placed the first Tasani Duke in the Palace of the Sands: Duke Aekon I. Under Aecon's leadership the nation flourished, but political scheming reached drastic heights and for several months the various clans seemed ready to dissolve the union entirely. Aekon abdicated after ruling for a mere 3 years and Duke Torgo III assumed the throne, restoring the Svarenyan Supremacy and ushering in the current era of Svarenyan government. The Duchy continues to grow under the leadership of Torgo III and despite the current Duke's preference for maintaining a low profile, the nation has maintained strong peaceful ties with its neighbours and alliance members. Politics The Junior Council The Junior Council is an elected body consisting of 100 delegates from across the Duchy and proportionally representing every clan. The Junior Councilmen have few responsibilities within the government and play little role in the creation or enforcement of law. The principle purpose of the Junior Council is to appease the liberal minded portion of the population by meeting with their constituents and relaying their concerns to members of the Senior Council. The Duchy does not adhere to a party system and it is possible for any person to make a bid for the Junior Council. The Senior Council The Senior Council is the backbone of the Svarenyan government. It never consists of more or less than 5 members - one delegate from each of the five largest clans - the Svarenyans, Tasani, Dasanov, Dharasi and Maasians. The Senior Council meets several times a week within the Palace of the Sands and is responsible for nearly every practical aspect of the legislative and government process. They initiate new laws and ensure that the existing laws are properly carried out. The Council supervises the army and police forces regularly, although they usually refrain from interceding in military affairs. The Senior Council also appoints judges and oversees the entire judicial process. The current Senior Council members are: Dhavid Svarenyo, Evleya Tasani, Renald Dasanov, Cecil Dharasi and Wynn Maasia. The Duke In theory, the Duke of Svarenyo possesses superseding power at every level of government, and in all affairs. He can veto any decision made by the Senior Council. In practice, the Duke rarely exercises his power and has traditionally left much of the governing of the state to the Senior Councilmen. During the reigns of the first three Dukes, it was common to make regular appearances and meet every week with the Senior Council for joint decisions to be made regarding the welfare of the country. Duke Torgo III's ascension has changed the nature of the Ducal office and minimized the role of the Duke. Under his reign, the Senior Council has grown in influence and gained immense control over all government processes. Political Controversy Since Torgo III's ascension to Dukedom, the government has been mired in suspicion and controversy over the seat of power. The new Duke has defied numerous Svarenyan traditions and maintained complete privacy in his personal life and left government control to the Senior Council. The Senior Council itself is shrouded in mystery and little more is known about the Council members than their names. Announcements are made regularly by Evleya Tasani and Cecil Dharasi, but the other three members have not consented to make public appearances. Councilman Tasani's frequent announcements on the behalf of the Duke and other Council members have prompted scholars of the Svarenyan Education Commission to suggest that she has usurped the power of the Council and effectively controls the Duke. All that is currently known is that beyond Counciman Dharasi's occasional appearances, Evleya Tasani is the sole link between the senior levels of government and the public.